Hollywood Dream
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay who are best friends growing up wanting to be famous, while Sharpay got her dream and Gabriella has to follow her like a slave. But when Gabriella meets Troy he changes her world. One-Shot


I got out of the limo watching my best friend wave to her friends; yes my best friend was the famous actress is Sharpay Evans. Don't get me wrong, I love her, she is like my sister. But I'm sick of every guy asking me out but only asked me out because they want to get closer to Sharpay Evans! I went to the Suite Life of Zach and Cody Premier and watched Sharpay wearing her Gold sparkly dress with stilettos, she smiled for the camera and blow kisses. If I wasn't with her every single day, I would be singing around the world. I sighed and saw another limo pulled up, I moved away because maybe a snobby celebrity would get out and yelled at me. I looked down at my black and white dress that stopped at my knees. I walked towards the red carpet and past Sharpay while I do my usual thing, which is don't get notice and go inside to watch the first season. I walked inside and sat down where Sharpay's Name which is Pink and sparkly and then I found my name all the way near the garbage cans. It wasn't even spelt properly I sat down and watched everybody come inside. A girl name Taylor McKessie sat with me, she was going through the same thing except it's her boyfriend.

"I could've had a record deal!" I sighed saying and she looked at me and smiled.

"I could've been an actress and dancer… but I gave that up for my boyfriend." Taylor said smiling," But why do you follow Sharpay around? You have a life as well."

"I don't know, she asked me too, I left my whole family for this and yeah." I smiled and we were talking during the whole premier.

"Well, I'm going to go, I'm getting sick with all this garbage stuff, you have my number, and I have yours I'll call you to come tomorrow." Taylor said getting up. I hugged her and she walked away. I watched out Sharpay flirted with every guy I rolled my eyes got up and left. I was tired and I needed rest for tomorrow.

The next morning

I woke up from a phone call; I knew it was Sharpay so I took my time to answer it," Hello?"

I heard a familiar voice and I knew it was Taylor," HEY! My boyfriend and his friends are here. Do you want to come over? Now?" she sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, but is it fine if I bring Sharpay, she is saying 'we never hang out like we use too.'" Taylor laughed," go ahead… see you soon."

We both hanged up laughing and then I texted Sharpay to meet me at my house. As I got out of the shower and put on dark skinny jeans and white half shoulder off shirt with "Peace" on it. I put on my boots over my skinny jeans and heard the door bell. It was Sharpay and I fixed my hair quickly and grabbed my phone and purse and ran downstairs.

"Hey Shar," I said as Sharpay rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Took you long enough…" She said, I think you guys are thinking why am I friends with a snotty girl. She is my childhood friend she wasn't like this before," where are we going?" she said as we got in the car.

"A girl's house, I met her last night." I said smiling as I turned on the radio.

"Eww, a girl that sits near the garbage cans, and aren't famous is just, wow…" she thought about it as I sighed," Except you Gabs, you're better than them."

"Whatever." I said as we pulled up to the house. I got out ignoring Sharpay and knocked on the door excited to see Taylor. She opened the door and smiled wide," HEY!" we hugged.

"Taylor this is Sharpay, Sharpay Taylor." I said as Sharpay rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you, the boys are inside, come on in." As we walked in I was amazed how nice the house was. "Chad this is Gabriella, the one I met last night." Chad smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you…" he smiled and I said it back.

Ashley rolled her eyes and waited for her introduction but she got none so she fake smiled," Hi I'm Sharpay, Gabriella's Best Friend…" She glared at Taylor, who looked at me confused and I gave her 'I told you so' look. I told Taylor, Sharpay doesn't leave me alone, and she will do anything just for her to be my only friend.

"Eh nice to meet you," Chad said looking confused at me and Taylor. "Gabriella, and friend, this is Zeke, Jason, and my best friend Troy." Chad said pointing out everybody. I turned to find the Lakers' boys sitting and watching the football game. They turned around and waved, then a blue eye hunk got up and shook mine and Sharpay's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys." Troy said smiling and I just smiled back and said it back. While Sharpay went up to him and flirted. "Err, hey?" he said as Sharpay went closer to him.

"Aw you're so cute," Sharpay said.

Troy turns towards me and smiles," So Taylor has telling us a lot about you." He walked towards me and lead me to the couches and I sat down next to him. "How long have you lived in California?"

"For Two years, I'm from Flagstaff, Arizona." I said smiling thinking about my hometown and how much I miss it. I turned to Sharpay who rolled her eyes and sat next to Troy.

"Same here, now I'm an actress! Isn't that cool?" Sharpay said trying to get Troy's attention but he didn't budge.

I looked at Taylor and sighed. She giggled and got up," Hey Gabs, let me show you around…"

I got up quickly and I saw a huge smile on Sharpay's face. "Sure, thanks Tay, I'll talk to you later Troy." I waved and he looked at us with a help look because Sharpay was trying to talk about her whole life.

Taylor laughed and smiled at Troy," hey Troy, actually can you give Gabby a tour, I need to finish cooking."

Troy quickly got up and smiled as Chad, Zeke and Jason laughed. Sharpay huffed and I just look at her annoyed. "Yeah right this way Miss Montez…" He said pretending to be a British butler.

"Oh thank you, you kind sir," I said with the same English accent and we both laughed leaving Sharpay alone with three screaming boys.

Troy sighed as we got up stairs," no offense you have a crazy 'Best friend'" Troy said as he shook his head.

"You mean bitchy? Well I agree, she won't leave me alone, ever since she became famous she's became a bitch." I said sighing.

"Where is your family?"

"Back in Arizona, Sharpay and I both thought it would be cool to come down to California to live our dream, Sharpay as an actress, and mine as a singer." I smiled at Troy as he looked really interested.

"So she got her dream, but what happened to yours?" we went to a room that looked like a bar room and I sat on a stool as he did as well.

"Before my meeting, Sharpay was a nervous wreck, so I decided to go for moral support for 20 minutes and then leave for my meeting with the record label. 20 minutes past and her name got called up, I told her I'm going to be late and she told me to come with her inside and sit by the side lines. I told her I'm going to be late, and she practically begged me, she used the 'best friends for ever' excuse. So I stayed. I missed my meeting, Sharpay got the party, and they didn't give me another appointment. I told Sharpay and she didn't care, she acted like she did, but she didn't." I looked at Troy who stared at me," I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell you about my whole life story."

He laughed," its fine, but what are you still doing being Sharpay's puppet? Go and follow your dreams. Listen my uncle owns a record label, how about I set an appointment for tomorrow and we can go, only if you want me to go…"

I smiled at him, he was joking, and he has to be! We just met and he was already giving me a chance to live my dream. "You are kidding? Oh my gosh! I would love you forever! Hell yeah I want you to come with me!!!" I gave him a big hug and we both got a text saying lunch is ready. We went downstairs laughing, even though I didn't get my tour, It was nice to meet more people who actually thinks about my future.

Troy went downstairs, "you just got a tour from Troy Alexander Bolton! How does it feel Ms Gabriella Montez?" Troy said pretending to be an announcer.

He winked at me and I played along. "Hmm, best tour I've ever gotten…" I laughed and we sat next to each other while I sat next to Taylor.

"Hey Troysie, maybe you can give me a tour next?" Troy choked on his water as Sharpay said 'Troysie'. "Don't you like my name for you, Troysie?"

I could tell Troy wanted to be nice and he put on a fake smile as his teammates laughed," yeah its, err, nice." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Taylor made steak, with mash potatoes and veggies on the side. She made Salad as well just in case we were all still hungry. Sharpay took only the salad, after complaining about how fattening the food was. I told Sharpay to stop complaining to eat the salad, and everybody sighed in relief when she stopped talking.

"Damn, Tay this is delicious!" I said taking another big bite of the steak and mash potatoes. After I was done chewing I took a bite from the steamed veggies.

"Don't tell me that honey, say that to Rachel Ray." I laughed when Taylor said that, because we both had another thing I common, we loved the food network.

"I'll be sure to thank her tonight, for her new episode." We both laughed again as I heard Sharpay humph for the third time during this whole dinner.

"If you excuse me I'm going to the bathroom, and that would be? Oh I don't know, because I didn't get a tour!" Sharpay said pouting at Troy he pointed at the direction which was on the other side of the hallway. She rolled her eyes and walked away. When I heard the door shut I sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys, we will leave when she comes out of the bathroom. I didn't mean to cause trouble…" I said apologizing for Sharpay's terrible behavior.

"Gabriella, your fine, its miss attitude. How about you come over tonight? We are going to have a movie night. If you can't get rid of her then its fine… we love for you to come over." Chad said and I smiled.

"Thanks guys," I took my last bite of the delicious mean and I cleaned up my whole plate. "I'm sorry Tay, I can't help you clean up, but I should take her home before she drives everybody crazy."

"It's the thought that counts sweetie, thanks for coming…" Taylor said hugging me as I dropped the plate in the sink. I hugged her back and I went in the diner room so I can say bye to the rest. Sharpay came out when I was saying bye to Chad.

"I'll try to come…" I whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"Please come!" he said smiling. I giggled and went to Troy.

"Thanks for the talk and tour! Here is my number, let me know if it happens." He smiled and took the piece of paper out of my hands. I could feel Sharpay glaring at me at the back of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about this record deal.

"Well it was my honor to have a beautiful lady to tour her…" I looked at him confused and we both laughed. "That made no sense…" He gave me a hug and I could just stay in this position forever. Sharpay coughed and I pulled apart. He winks at me and I blow he kiss. Then I waited for Sharpay to say good bye.

"Troysie, my house is two houses down from Gabriella's if you need anything…" she pretends there is dust on his shoulder and she brushes them off, "I'm here for you…"

He chuckled with his teammates," yes you will be the first person I will go too," he said sarcastically, everybody burst out laughing, including me. Sharpay didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Good! Toodles! " She said everybody says it back I rolled my eyes and smiled at everybody. Then we left as we got in the car Sharpay sighed and put on lip gloss on.

"Don't ever bring me to those losers house, only if Troy's there…" Sharpay said annoyed.

"Whatever you say, majesty," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she said raising her eyebrow at me.

"Nothing let me drop you at home." That's what I did. I laid on my bed and turned on the TV. I got a text from a unknown number.

**Thank you for your number, now I can bug you =)**

**Troy.**

I laughed and texted back

**Anytime Lakers boy. =p**

**Gabriella.**

When I put my phone down and continued to watch my favorite movie Step up I got another Text from Troy.

**That won't bother you, right?**

**Troy.**

**Of course not, only if you want it to bother me.**

**Gabriella.**

**No I don't! haha listen, got you an appointment, see you tomorrow bright and early**

**Troy.**

**Ughh how early?**

**Gabriella**

**Let's say 8. **

**Troy.**

**Well then, I guess I'm not coming tonight. A girl needs her beauty sleep**

**Gabriella.**

**Loll of course, but without that beauty sleep you would still be beautiful =p**

**Troy.**

**Well thank you… you're beautiful as well…**

**Gabriella**

**Loll Gabs, It's impossible for a guy to be as beautiful as you are.**

**Troy **

**Awe you're so sweet. **

**Gabriella.**

**I have to go, I'm getting yelled at the boys.**

**Troy **

**No problem, you know where my house is so pick me up at 7:30**

**Gabriella**

**Sounds good Later**

**Troy.**

**Byye **

**Gabriella.**

When I dropped my phone on the bed I smiled. Tomorrow is going to be awesome. I turned around and saw that it was 9 o'clock. Wow it felt our conversation was short but it took up three hours. Maybe it's because we both took a long time texting back. I got up and brushed my teeth and laid in my bed and slowly went to bed.

The next morning my alarm clock started ringing and I got up, surprisingly I wasn't grumpy, or annoyed I was excited. I jumped in the shower and got out. I looked in my closet and grabbed my blue dress (what she wore in HSM3 a night to remember and her hair too) I looked at myself and smiled. The door bell rang and I looked at the time. He was 3 minutes early. I smiled. I grabbed my cell phone, my purse my guitar and my jacket and ran downstairs putting on my flip flops. When I answer the door I saw Sharpay and my smile faded away.

"Hey Gabriella!" she looked down at what I'm wearing, "Where are you going?" she put her hands on her hips and stared at me.

"Going out with my new friends, why?" I asked.

"Cancel plans, we are going shopping for the premiere of Dear John!" she said smiling. I looked at her, whenever we go shopping, we always shop for herself, when it comes to my turn to chose a dress she has 'to go'. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't go. I have plans and I'm going to keep them." I said.

She pouted," Gabby! I need you, you're my best friend! Come on…."

I saw Troy pull up and when he saw Sharpay he put his hat on acting like he is somebody else.

"Sorry Shar, maybe next time, my rides here, see you later? Text me a picture of your dress." I smiled and she pouted again. She turned around to see who is picking me up but she couldn't see his face. I got in the car and Troy drove away.

"Hey, Once again you're my hero!" I said, while Troy laughed.

"No problem, you look gorgeous."

"Why thank you!" I smiled," you look handsome."

"Thank you."

We pulled up at a place in 20 minutes and we both got out.

"Nervous?" Troy said smiling, as I grabbed my guitar out of the trunk.

I smiled and sighed," Nervous no, excited yes." I smiled. We walked in and I saw a man that kind of looks like Troy.

"Hey, you must be Gabriella Montez; my nephew told me so much about you. I'm Gary Bolton." He said smiling I was shocked. How could I be so stupid, Gary Bolton was an famous guy who owns an famous record deal. He was a legend when it comes to music and he sang a few songs.

I stuttered," I- I'm a b-b-big fan." I started to get control and I smiled," I loved when you sang at the last year Golden Globes awards, and when you sang at New York times in 2002."

I smiled at him as he chuckled," you know a lot about me as well… let's get started, let's hear a couple of songs. "

Troy sat down next to his uncle and I took out my guitar… I started to strum the strings and started to sing the song I fell in love with.

**I'm going home  
Downhearted and hoping  
I'm close to some new beginning  
I know  
There's a reason for everything  
That comes and goes**

But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining

Most days  
I try my best to put on a brave face  
But inside  
My bones are cold and my heart breaks  
But all the while  
Something is keeping me safe  
And alive

But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining

I wont give up like this  
I will be given strength  
And now that I've found it  
Nothing can take that away

But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing

But so many people are looking to me  
To be strong and to fight  
But I'm just surviving  
I may be weak but I'm never defeated  
And I'll keep believing  
In clouds with that sweet silver lining

I heard clapping when I finished. I saw an astonished audience in front of me. I smiled wide.

"That was amazing," Gary said and shook my hand. "Do you write your own songs?"

"Yeah some," I smiled and he smiled back.

"How about we hear one more song, but this time records it. You got a record deal, I would be stupid not to give you one. Tomorrow we will start your album… we need to get you an agent… So I decided, I will be your agent." He smiled widely. "So can I see some of your songs and Troy you can leave, go get something to eat or something it will take all day to record two songs, if we work hard this whole week. We can finish and next week we can have a photo shoot for your album cover, and then we can put one of your songs on Air, when we finish the shoot. You are going to be busy the next few weeks!" He said and I was jumping and squealing I grabbed my lyrics book and handed it to Gary.

"That was quick…" Troy said shocked," It's fine I will chill here, I have nothing to do, I will leave later to get us all food."

I gave Troy a hug," Thank you sooo much! I owe you big time!" I smiled and he smiled back.

"How about a date when you're free…" He looked at his uncle and he chuckled.

"Deal!" I smiled.

I went to the recording stupid and we recorded one of the best songs "Everything I Own". Then I had to sing it.

**You sheltered me from harm.****  
****Kept me warm, kept me warm****  
****You gave my life to me****  
****Set me free, set me free****  
****The finest years I ever knew****  
****Were all the years I had with you******

**I would give anything I own,****  
****Give up me life, my heart, my home.****  
****I would give everything I own,****  
****Just to have you back again.******

**You taught me how to love,****  
****What its of, what its of.****  
****You never said too much,****  
****But still you showed the way,****  
****And I knew from watching you.****  
****Nobody else could ever know****  
****The part of me that cant let go.******

**I would give anything I own,****  
****Give up me life, my heart, my home.****  
****I would give everything I own****  
****Just to have you back again.******

**Is there someone you know,****  
****Youre loving them so,****  
****But taking them all for granted.****  
****You may lose them one day,****  
****Someone takes them away,****  
****And they dont hear the words you long to say******

**I would give anything I own,****  
****Give up me life, my heart, my home.****  
****I would give everything I own****  
****Just to have you back again.**

Gary was right I was busy all week; Sharpay hasn't talked to me since I didn't want to go shopping with her. I was hanging with Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy a lot! Sunday I had a day off and Troy surprised me with a huge party, to celebrate the finish of my recording.

Here was my first album's list

Sneaker night

Say ok

Baby Come Back

Identify

First Bad Habit

Don't Ask Why

Amazed

Don't Ask Why

Paper Cut

Let Go

Last night

Set It Off

Make you mine

It was intense how long it took to get the CD done. The next week I was at a photo shoot. We went to the beach and took lots of pictures. Then finally we picked a picture of me laying in the sand where the water almost hit me but it didn't. I was in my favorite skinny jeans and a black shirt that one of the sleeves fell from one of my shoulders. I smiled slightly and on the picture they splattered gold and silver paint where it says the name of my album which was Gabriella Montez Identify. I smiled, while Troy wrapped his arms around me. Oh did I tell you? Troy and I are dating. It's true. Three days ago, my single Baby Come Back came out and It was so exciting. The past couple of days I've been working on my music video. 2010, has been my favorite year, don't get me wrong there were other days but this was diff my favorite.

I finished my last scene for my music video and I went inside Troy's car as we went to Lunch at Santa Le Fe's.

"How was basketball practice," I asked Troy as we went in the restraunt. We sat at a table of two in a small booth by the window.

"Great! Chad and I have been getting breaks since we are the two star players but, next week we have to work harder." Troy said kissing my forehead while I put my head on his shoulder. "How is your music video?"

I smiled and looked at him," Fun, I got to swing on a chandelier. When I get to build a house I'm going to put a chandelier so I can swing on it when I'm bored!" He laughed at me and I smiled. "Thank you again. You're the best boyfriend any girl can wish for." I smiled.

"You need to stop saying that! You've been telling me thank you everyday every hour we can out." He said sighing and then smiled.

"Sorry I'm annoying you." I smiled and he laughed as he leaned closer to me and kissed my nose instead my lips.

"Your Cute… and you will never annoy me… so you can't tell Taylor this, Chad is going to propose to her tonight." Troy said and I was shocked.

"No way! Awe I'm excited for her, how is he going to do it?"

"He is going to ask her while they eat dinner at her favorite restraunt." He said and I just laughed," What?"

I looked at him," Does Chad know this is a girl's favorite moment? They want to be asked in a romantic way. Text Chad and tell him to erase the dinner plans. He makes dinner for her, no take outs; look online for recipes and follow the direction don't add anything to it. Tell him to put rose peddles on the floor and direct her to the dining area, and he must look nice. Then he will be holding a rose, when they are done eating the course meal, at the desert part, he puts the ring on top of the ice cream or something, but make sure it's not on the sauce because it will make the ring all sticky. Or he could ask her if she wants more of the drink and put the ring in the drink I don't know whatever floats his boat, and then he asks her." I smiled and Troy was actually texting the whole thing and I laughed hard when he pressed send," you actually texted him."

"I think it's a brilliant idea, where did you get this idea?" I smiled and he looks at me.

"Taylor told me she wanted it to be like that… don't tell Chad I gave him the idea… just tell him to say he made it up… then she would be really happy."

"I bet he will take the credit. Well come home made stuff is made out of love."

I smiled and kissed Troy and I didn't pull back, then saw flashing things and looked outside to find the paparazzi was outside taking pictures. Troy and I groaned. Then we heard a squeal we saw Sharpay running towards them.

"Oh my gosh Gabby, I didn't know you were here!?" Sharpay said," Oh Troy!" she batted her eyelashes at Troy and we both groaned again. "Mind if I join you two?" Before she said anything she sat down anyways. I looked at Troy and he looked annoyed. "So Troy, I was thinking you don't have a date for the music awards and I don't have a date for the music awards why don't we go together?" she batted her eyes again.

"Sorry Sharpay, I do have a date, didn't you know Gabby and I are together?"

Sharpay looked pissed, she looked at me and gave me 'you betrayed me' look," no I didn't…"

I sighed this wasn't going to end. I took a huge sip of my drink and saw the food coming, and Troy and I ate while Sharpay talks about her new movie. This was going to take forever. I quickly ate my food and so did Troy.

"So how have you been Gabby?" Sharpay smiled at me," I miss my friend; she has been my good luck charm… I was hoping you could come to the movie set with me tomorrow…"

"Sorry Shar I don't think so, I'm really busy… I have rehearsals for- "I stopped myself, if I told her she would be angry and she would give me a long story," rehearsals for this big thing…"

"Oh whatever, I guess next time… Toodles…" she got up and left. Not before leaving a blown kiss for Troy.

"I don't like her… why didn't you tell her about your record deal?" Troy asked me and I sighed.

"She well give me a long speech about 'you did this behind my back, I thought you were my best friend, you are my good luck charm, I can't believe you are so selfish!" Gabriella said mimicking Sharpay's voice.

Troy laughed he knew I was right. "I'm sorry babe; well I can't believe my Gabs is going to perform the music awards!"

"It's Nerve wrecking!" he chuckled and kissed me.

"You'll do fine, my uncle said you're the best client ever, he says he is glad I met you and can't wait for you tour that is schedule during basketball season. I've decided. If the season ends before your tour ends, I'm going to fly to where ever you are and finish your tour with you."

My eyes were teary I smiled," you would do that?"

He smiled," Yeah of course I will!" I kissed him and we stayed like that for awhile.

Two Weeks later is the Music Awards. My album is coming out in 2 months and my song has been number one on ITunes! It's been exciting. Chad did exactly what I said and Taylor was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling. They want to get married in a few months maybe 4 more months.

Troy and I got out of the limo, I was wearing a black and white dress it was long and sleeveless. It was beautiful Troy was gorgeous. We were getting closer and closer by the minute. It was really exciting.

I met thousands of celebrities and you know whats awesome? I don't have to seat by the garbage cans, I made sure Taylor sat with us and not back there, everything was going perfect. Now it was time for my performance. I did Baby Come back to me and one of the songs from the album, Say ok.

**You are fine, you are sweet****  
****Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart****  
****When you're close, I don't breathe****  
****I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks******

**But I don't wanna be into you****  
****If you're not looking for true love****  
****No, I don't wanna start seeing you****  
****If I can't be your only one, so tell me******

**When it's not alright, when it's not ok****  
****Will you try to make me feel better?****  
****Will you say alright? Will you say ok?****  
****Will you stick with me through whatever****  
****Or run away?******

**Say that it's gonna be alright****  
****That it's gonna be ok******

**When you call I don't know****  
****If I should pick up the phone every time****  
****I'm not like all my friends****  
****Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy******

**But I don't wanna be into you****  
****If you don't treat me the right way****  
****See, I can only start seeing you****  
****If you can make my heart feel safe****  
****Feel safe!******

**When it's not alright, when it's not ok****  
****Will you try to make me feel better?****  
****Will you say alright? Will you say ok?****  
****Will you stick with me through whatever****  
****Or run away?******

**Say that it's gonna be alright****  
****That it's gonna be ok****  
****Don't run away, don't run away******

**Let me know if it's gon' be you****  
****Boy, you got some things to prove****  
****Let me know that you'll keep me safe****  
****I don't want you to run away******

**So let me know that you'll call on time****  
****Let me know that you'll help me shine****  
****Will you wipe my tears away?****  
****Will you hold me closer?******

**When it's not alright, when it's not ok****  
****Will you try to make me feel better****  
****Will you say alright? Will you say ok?****  
****Will you stick with me through whatever****  
****Or run away?******

**Say that it's gon' be alright****  
****That it's gon' be ok****  
****Don't run away******

**Say that it's gon' be alright****  
****That it's gon' be ok, don't run away****  
****Will you say ok?******

**Say that it's gon' be alright****  
****That it's gon' be ok, don't run away****  
****Will you say ok?**

I smiled and then I sang a duet with some famous singers like Timberland and Justin Timberlake. Sharpay was shocked that I was on stage. I was shock she didn't find out I was famous. When I went home from the awards. I found Sharpay at the steps of my house.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm your best friend! How dare you not tell me! How dare you get a record deal, when I need your help, you're so selfish!!!!" Sharpay yelled at me. I opened the door and she went inside after saying why didn't you tell me part.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to say those words! Sharpay I'm not the selfish person here! You are! I have up my dream for two years, so you could follow yours! So don't fucking call me selfish! You have changed into a bitch! When I took you to my new friend's house you treated them like dirt! When I got to your god damn premieres I've been treated like dirt! Two fucking years I've been treated like dirt so you can follow your dreams! Every time we go shopping you ditch me right when it's my turn to pick a fabulous dress! You don't want to be seen in public with me just because I'm not good enough for you!!! So don't even dare call me selfish!! We planned on becoming famous together Shar! I went to the audition for you because you wanted good luck for 20minutes! Then I missed my meeting at the record deal because you were scared! They didn't give me a second chance! I did all of this for you!! When I'm finally happy you come and ruin it! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS DONE SHARPAY EVANS! That's it! We are finish for good! Don't you dare come near my boyfriend and don't you dare come near this house again!"

Sharpay was crying and she left the house dramatically, my words haven't gotten to her, and that was annoying.

Four months later at Chad and Taylor's wedding, I became a maid of honor. Troy and I gone stronger, we couldn't leave each other's site. When They exchange vows I smiled. My album came out, it has been sold out everywhere for 5 days. I made so much money; soon I'm off for the tour. Chad and I have been working on something for Taylor. As everybody settles Chad went up the stage and everybody looked confused at him. "Hey guys, I have a huge surprise for my wife. I hope she likes it." The music starts playing and I stand by the stairs that led up the stage.

_**[Chad]**_**  
****Lately I've been thinking****  
****About the things that we've been through****  
****And I don't know if I'd be here,****  
****If not for you******

**I had to take a little time****  
****To try to work things out****  
****And you should know that****  
****I have never meant****  
****To let you down******

_**[Both]**_**  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
****Cause I, I****  
****Wannna tell you that I'm sorry****  
****And I, I****  
****Even when I'm not giving enough****  
****And I'm taking too much****  
****You're still there for me****  
****Even when I got nothing at all****  
****And I'm ready to fall****  
****You're still there for me****  
****There for me****  
****There for me******

**Even when I can't be there for you****  
****You're always there for me******

_**[Gabriella]**_**  
****Sometimes I know I can be****  
****So hard to understand (It's ok)****  
****Even when I'm lost****  
****You show me who I really am****  
****Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride****  
****But because of you I've learned******

**To lose my selfish pride******

_**[Both]**_**  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
****Cause I, I****  
****Wannna tell you that I'm sorry****  
****And I, I****  
****Even when I'm not giving enough****  
****And I'm taking too much****  
****You're still there for me****  
****Even when I got nothing at all****  
****And I'm ready to fall****  
****You're still there for me****  
****There for me****  
****There for me******

**Even when I can't be there for you****  
****Oh you're always there for me yeah******

**Oh no it's love****  
****Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)****  
****It must be love****  
****Ooohhh****  
****It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)******

**Even when I'm not giving enough****  
****And I'm taking too much****  
****You're still there for me****  
****Even when I got nothing at all****  
****And I'm ready to fall****  
****You're still there for me****  
****There for me****  
****There for me******

**Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)****  
****Even when I can't be there for you****  
****You're always there for me**

Everybody cheered when the song ended. I saw tears in Taylor's eyes. I looked at Chad and laughed. "See you did well. For a beginner." I said.

"Thank you," he laughed I spoke into the mic.

"Hey Tay, your newly husband wrote this song for you! Just had to tell you that."

Chad glared at me and everybody cheered for Chad.

I went down the stage and Troy kissed me.

"My Hollywood dream came true." I told Troy.

Now my fairytale has came to an end.


End file.
